The secretaries' help
by Jez0209
Summary: English Project 13. Written by my ESL student Yazmin. Set after the part in which Sophie is invited to Lorenzo and Claire's wedding; we find more trouble for Charlie and Sophie's love, like distance and words never spoken, but written to Juliet's secretaries. How will it end?


_**Hello, hello! Here is the thing, I'm an ESL teacher in Mexico, and my students had the task to write a fic in English about something they like. This is a fic written by Yazmin. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy it.**_

**The secretaries' help**

To attend Lorenzo_ and _Claire's wedding _Sophie _w_a_s_ invited _w_hen _she was back in the US to her normal ordinary life, and, although she wanted to go with all her heart, she still had to decide between going or not to Italy… why? You may wonder; well the truth was that she thinks she loves her fiancé and because of his restaurant he can't travel with her, so after days thinking about it, she says to herself: "how am I going to miss such a moment?!' I have to be there! And yet how can I explain it to him, oh I know, I will tell him that I need to finish the story for the newspaper" That shows us, once again that she is much more interested in charming Charlie. Next thing you know, she takes the plane to the romantic Italy.

There at this calm relaxing outdoors wedding, feeling the warm breezes that blow, we find Sophie and Charlie meeting, they only say a little something:

He says - Hi.

–Hi- she answers.

– I'm so happy to see you

- Me too.

They say looking at each other; we can perceive they both are very nervous and unprepared.

Then while Claire is reading the letter that Sophie had written for her, Sophie is thinking about how Charlie doesn't do anything to show his affection nor any other feeling. So when the wedding ends, she simply goes back home, a little disappointed.

They both seem very confused, but as soon as they arrive to their own hometowns they simultaneously start writing letters to the so called Juliet's secretaries. (You may be thinking, why would he be writing to Juliet's secretaries, weren't they only for girls?, well that's true but with all these special events they became friends) He explains how he loves her, and can't help thinking of her over and over again all day long asking for a good advice; while she writes about her dilemma, for some reason she still believes in her relationship with her fiancé or maybe it's just the fact that they are engaged, and at the same time she has these incredible, indescribable passionate feelings for Charlie, things she had never experienced before. Feeling at times that she'll die without him; and that she is the happiest girl in the world, remembering him and their conversations. Going from painful sensations to joyful ones.

So these wonderful Juliet's secretaries let Charlie know that she felt about him very much like he did about her. And told her that the second option means true love, even if she had a plan for herself, there people who wait what seems a lifetime for something like that, for that one special kiss, how the song says.

Then the secretaries gave him her address, so he flew to see her, while she is breaking up with her fiancé telling him they have nothing in common, what happened is that when she finished the story about Claire and Lorenzzo he did not show any appreciation for her work as always, she told him al so that they were never meant to be together, nothing could keep their love alive, he understood and thanked her for wonderful moments and shalalá…

Then Charlie arrives to her apartment, but for his surprise she isn't there because she is at the park crying, the reason why is that she' heard almost nothing about Charlie since the wedding and a little more from Juliet's secretaries. While he goes to that same park a bit disappointed, thinking in coming back later.

So they both are sitting in the same park at the same time, in different places though, wishing so bad to be together, then one starts walking to the right and the other to the left which led them to meet. And they can't believe it, they are so shocked so surprised and happy and amazed and speechless. They laugh, they can't believe that there they are looking at each other wanting to be nowhere else; thinking that they may be dreaming, but they're not. She sees him so elegant, so gorgeous; wearing that same white cashmere suit, remanding us the first time they met. And she thinks to herself: "Little did I know than that would become something this special". And he finally says: _"the truth is, Sophie, I am madly, truly, deeply, passionately in love with you." _

**Please be so kind to leave a review; Yazmin and I will be very grateful. **


End file.
